1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded product which is produced through secondary molding (e.g. injection molding) to a primary molded product, and specifically relates to a shape of a molded product wherein a fluid balance of molten resin is considered at the time of the secondary molding.
2. Background
A molded product of this kind is shown in FIGS. 8 and 9b. FIGS. 8 and 9b show a connector 1' as a molded product. The connector 1' includes a connector component 2 as a primary molded product which is shown in FIGS. 8 and 9a, and a molded product main body 3' which is formed through secondary molding of molten resin with the connector component 2.
The connector component 2 is utilized in order to fix pitches of a plurality of terminals 4 which are formed by insert molding into the connector component 2, and also utilized for improvement in operational efficiency at secondary molding of the molded product main body 3'. In the case where the connector 1' is secondarily molded by using the connector component 2, the connector component 2 is placed inside the cavity of an injection molding die (not shown) so that a primary mold surface 2a where the terminals 4 of the connector component 2 protrude will be made flush with a secondary mold surface 3a inside a socket part 5 (an opening for fitting a mating connector) of the molded product main body 3' after the secondary molding. Then, molten resin is injected into the cavity of the injection molding die to form the connector 1' through the secondary molding.
In the conventional connector 1', however, since the connector component 2 is placed approximately at the vertical center of the cavity of the injection molding die at the time of the secondary molding (that is, the connector component 2 is placed inside the cavity of the injection molding die at the approximate center thereof so that the primary mold surface 2a where the terminals 4 of the connector component 2 protrude will be made flush with the secondary mold surface 3a inside the socket part 5 of the molded product main body 3' after molding), the flow amount (X') of the molten resin, which flows inside the cavity for forming the molded product main body 3' along the lower side B, is extremely larger than the flow amount (Y') of the molten resin which flows inside the cavity along the upper side A. That is, the relation between the flow amount (X') and the flow amount (Y') is: EQU X'&gt;Y'.
Accordingly, as indicated by C in FIG. 9b, there is a possibility that the opening of the socket part 5 of the molded product main body 3' is downwardly drawn at the time of the secondary molding so that the opening of the socket part 5 is deformed in a curved manner.
Furthermore, since the connector component 2 which is placed inside the cavity blocks the resin flow, a short shot is liable to occur from shortage in the amount of resin flowing to the socket 5 side.